DrabbleoMatic
by EmoCupCakeGirl
Summary: A bunch of drabbles, created by LittleBirdy and me. Will have Marski, Skilene, Kico, and other pairing drabbles! Updated once a week or sooner if we get inspired :D R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**R & R, we want to know what you think! We also take requests for drabbles, just ask in your reveiw! It's rated T because we don't know what the future drabbles will be, plus there will be a lot of pairings!**

* * *

**Invisible Ninjas** ~By EmoCupCakeGirl

"Um, Skippah? What are you doing?" asked Private. Private watched as Skipper kicked and kung-fu chopped at the air.

"Our Hq is swarming with invisible ninjas!" He cried, delivering a painful blow to the wall. Private raised an eyebrow at his leader, who in turn started barking orders at him. "Don't just stand there Private, help me!"

Kowalski and Rico came out of the lab just then, and also stared at Skipper without even attempting an action.

"What's going on Private?" Asked Kowalski.

"Skippers gone mad!" Whispered Private.

"I heard that!" yelled Skipper. He did a few more karate chops before getting an idea. Grabbing a bucket of paint,he poured it all over nothing, only now there wasnt nothing. There stood Maurice, Mort, and Julien, red paint dripping off their fur.

"Um..hello neibors!" said Julien nervously.

Kowalski raised an eyebrow, then got angry. "Did you steal my invisible bubble bath soap again!?"

* * *

**Nitroglycerin and Toilet Water** ~By Littlebirdy05

Skipper yawned. Normally he wasn't so unaware of his surrounding , but today seemed like such a slow day. Even the lemurs were quiet. Even Rico had been quiet all day. Skipper sighed, one mixed with content and boredom. He wished SOMETHING would happen today. Skipper chuckled at the thought of starting trouble himself, as he waddled to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Kowalski came waddling out of his lab,  
looking around. He glanced up at Rico.

"Rico, have you seen my nitroglycerin?" He asked. Rico's eyes peered over his comic, squinting, almost as if he were grinning, as he shook his head.

"Nu uh." He mumbled. Kowalski and Private, who was watching TV, started as an explosion shook the HQ.

"RICO!" Private and Kowalski looked to the bathroom door,where water was leaking out from under the door. Rico, was laughing hysterically.

* * *

**One Experiment Leads To Another** ~By EmoCupCakeGirl

Kowalski and Rico were in the lab, working on an experiment that would help make penguins faster swimmers.

"Rico, screwdriver!" Demanded kowalski. Rico threw up the object and handed it to the taller penguin. "Wrench!"  
Rico did as he was told. "Hmm, now I'll need some penguin feathers" Rico smiled and disapeared from the room. There was a high pitched scream, then Rico came back and happily handed the feathers to him.

"What was that for?" asked a british voice in the next room. Rico chuckled, and Kowalski even laughed as he added the feathers to his contraption. Kowalski was silent for the next couple minutes, and Rico got bored. He picked up a strange looking gun and shot it off. The ray bounced off the mirror, then hit Kowalski.

"Rico!" cried kowalski. He stood covered in a sticky substance. "That was my liquid candy ray!"

Rico chuckled, then licked some of the candy off of kowalski's cheek, causing his face to turn bright red.

* * *

**The Difference Between Leaves and Feather **~LittleBirdy05

"Maurice!" Julien called one day, "I need a crown which will not be falling off!" He yelled. "One which will be on de kings head at all times, as is proper, one like..." Julien scanned around for something, not finding anything, untill his eyes fell upon the penguins training at their habitat. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "I have it! Come Maurice!" Julien shouted, leaping over the wall, making his way to his next habitat niehbors. Quietly, He snuck up behind Rico, as the penguin punched and kicked, keeping rhythm with his team. Julien poked his mowhawk, and Rico faultered, recieving an accidental hit in the face from Kowalski.

"Aah!" Rico grumbled, rubbing his beak.

"Oh, Rico!" Kowalski said, startled.

"Rico, what's the hold up?" Skipper said. Then he spotted the lemurs standing in his habitat. Before he could even say anything, Julien interrupted.

"Hello, neighbors!" He said. "I was just wondering," He said, turning to poke at Rico's mowhawk again, "How it is that you are able to be making your feathery parts stand up like that." He tugged on one of the feathers, and Rico growled.

"That's classified info." Skipper said sharply.

"Why would you want to know that?" Private asked, curiously.

"King Julien wants a crown that will never fall off." Maurice said, bluntly. Skipper raised an eyebrow, and Rico snarled, as Julien kept trying to flatten his mowhawk, the feathers continuously springing back up.

"Yes!" Julien said, "and you will help me, because I am de king, and I said so." He said.

"Okay," Skipper said, grinning. "Rico, why don't you do the honors?" Rico grinned maniacally, regurgitating a bottle of glue, and grasping Julien's crown in his flipper.

"Eh... what are you doing...?"

* * *

**Hide and Go-What are You Two Doing???** ~By EmoCupCakeGirl

Marlene sat on a rock in her habitat, about to die from boredom. "I wonder what the penguins are doing" She said to herself. She made her way to the birds' habitat, but when she entered throughthe hole, noone was there. "Uh, guys?Anybody here?!" She yelled. She cried out in suprise as a flipper covered her mouth and she was pulled into another room. She broke free from her kidnappers arms, then turned to see it was only Skipper. "Skipper! What was that-" He covered her mouth again.

"Shush! Me and the boys are practicing our tracking skills! And I'm the only one that hasn't been caught! But i will be if you don't be quiet!"

"OK!" said Marlene, "I'll be quiet, but i just need to-" She suddenly tripped over a misplaced bowling pin ninja, landing on top of Skipper and causing a lard crash. The door opened, and Private, kowalski, and Rico stood in the dorway.

"Found you!" said Private excitetly, then he looked at the position the two were in. "Um..what were you guys doing in here?"

Skipper pushed Marlene off, then stood up quicky.

"It's not what you think!" he cried, but Rico only smiled evilly.

* * *

HAHA! That's all for now, but reveiw, and there will be more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back readers! We updated quicker than you thought we would, didn't we? :D Anyway, enjoy chapter 2 of our drabble story! Don't forget to reveiw!**

* * *

**It's For Your Own Good!** ~ By EmoCupCakeGirl

"Don't let him get away!" cried Skipper. They ran after Kowalski, determined looks on their face, while Kowalskis' face was one of pure terror. Ducking around lamposts and running through habitats, they stayed in pursuit until they lost sight of him completely.

"Where did he go?" Asked Pivate. They searched through bushes until they heard a cry of suprise from Marlenes habitat. When they reached her home she wore an annoyed look on her face.

"Looking for this?" She asked. She lifted some pillows off the ground, revealing a scared Kowalski. Rico growled and grabbed kowalski's flipper, pulling him to his feet. Kowalski tried to get a way, but Rico's grip was too strong.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" Whined Kowalski,  
"I am NOT going to the dentist!"

* * *

**Look What Mort Found!** ~By EmoCupCakeGirl

Maurice and Julien were bouncing on the bouncy house when Mort came by, scratching his fur as fast as his little hands would allow."The little bugs are biting me!" He cried. Both lemurs stopped bouncing.

"Eh...little bugs?" asked Julian. Mort picked one off of his fur and set it in maurices hand.

"That's not just any bug! These are fleas!" cried Maurice. He tried to drop the bug, but it burrowed into his fur. he started scratching furiously. A bunch of fleas from Mort jumped onto King Julian, and he shreiked and started running around.

"Quickly! To the silly penguins!," He ordered, still jumping around. "I shall make them help us!" They entered the habitat, still scratching. "Help us!" Demanded Julian, "The royal fur has been tainted by demon fleas!"

The penguins looked up from whatever they were doing.

"fleas?" Asked kowalski. Julien nodded.

"I guess we can help," Said Skipper. "After all,  
we have feathers, its not like we'll get-"

"Attack!" yelled a tiny voice. Suddenly, all the penguins were itching!

"Ok, how is that even possible?!" Cried Skipper. kowalski quickly ran into his lab and came back with a breifcase. He clicked it open, then took out 7 collars.

"Flea collars," He explained. He put one on Rico, and he sighed with releif as all the bugs jumped off him and onto the others. Everyone quickly put theirs on.

"Ugh, these are for dogs!" complained Skipper.

"Yes, but they did get rid of the fleas," said Private.  
Skipper frowned and adjusted his collar.

"I've never felt more like a lower mammal!"

* * *

**Hearing Problems** ~BY LittleBirdy05

Kowalski rummaged through his tools and chemicals. "Rico?" He called, "Rico, do you have my laser cutter?" Rico popped his head in Kowalski's lab.

"Eh?" He mumbled.

"My laser cutter, do you have it?" Kowalski asked. Rico mumbled a moment, then coughed up a jar of peanut butter. Kowalski stared at it.

"Um... okay, what about my saw?" Rico nodded, coughing up a book. Kowalski looked at it. "Attourny at Law". Kowalski frowned. "My bat?" Rico coughed up a hat. Kowalski frowned. "What's going on? Can't you hear?" Rico coughed up another book. "King Leer." Kowalski sighed. "Why do you even have this?" He asked. Rico held up a random snake. Kowalski sighed again, walking up to Rico. "Rico, I'm going to check your hearing, hold this." He said, holding out the invention he was working on. Rico grinned widely, and Kowalski was curious as to just what he thought he had said. He didn't wonder long, though, because Rico quickly planted him with a kiss. Kowalski stumbled back, startled, a deep crimson blush creeping up under his feathers. Rico grinned, seemingly clueless as always,  
but just happy as ever. "Uh, wow." Kowalski said, quietly. He looked up, and saw Rico's expression, and chuckled nervously. "You, ah, actually enjoyed that, didn't you?" He asked nervously.

"Uh hu." Rico grunted, chuckling. Kowalski rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, well, I have to admit it wasn't ba- hey wait a minute!" Kowalski looked up at Rico, as he inched closer,  
his goofy grin, replaced with a smug one. "You were faking, you planned that!" Rico chuckled, nipping at Kowalski's feathers, making him blush more. Kowalski grinned. "You mastermind, you!"

* * *

**Sharing Is Good :3** ~BY EmoCupCakeGirl

Kowalski, Rico, and private cheered as Skipper handed them a suprise: rainbow snowcones!

"You've all been working so hard lately, you deserve a little reward!" Said Skipper.

Kowalski and Rico went into the lab to eat theirs. The 2 penguins licked their snowcones, content and at ease. That is, until Kowalski accidentaly dropped his. It melted on the floor slowly, and Kowalski watched it, disapointed.

"Awww," said Rico. He smiled and handed his snowcone to Kowalski.

"No Rico, I can't take yours." Insisted Kowalski. He pushed the frozen treat back. Rico frowned and kept handing it to Kowalski until he finally took it.

"We'll SHARE it, ok Rico?" The shorter penguin nodded happily. They took turns licking until all of it was gone. "Thanks for sharing with me ," said Kowalski. Rico smiled and moved forward, rubbing his beak into kowalskies neck. Kowalski smiled goofily, and blushed,  
as Rico made sounds similar to purring.

* * *

**Failed Escape?** ~By LittleBirdy05

Skipper stood straight, facing his men. "Right, since it's raining, today's training has been compromised. Today we're going to try something new. Escape tactics!"  
He said. "There will be two teams-" Suddenly Marlene hopped into the habitat. "Whatcha guys doin'?"

Private piped up. "We're getting ready to practice our escape, Marlene, wanna try?" He asked.

"Rico!" Rico hit Private in the back of the head.  
"Marlene's a civilian, Private, she can't-"

"Um Skipper..." This time Kowalski interrupted. "Since you will be watching over this training, it leaves one of us without a partner."

Skipper sighed. "Fine! Marlene, you're with Kowalski." Marlene frowned.

"Don't worry." Kowalski whispered. "It'll be over quick.  
With two smart minds, we'll be out of there easy." He said. Marlene smirked.

"Then you'd better find another partner." She said.

"You're plenty intelligent." Kowalski said, smiling.

Marlene laughed, and Kowalski blushed. "And, well... you're intelligence seems to correspond with your appearence, as well." He mumbled. What? Did he just call her pretty? Marlene chuckled, then her and Kowalski jumped, when the door to Kowalski's lab burst open, not realizing that Private and Rico had already started.

"Excellent time men. Kowalski, Marlene, you're up next!"  
He said. Marlene and Kowalski shuffled into his lab, and the door was locked behind them. Kowalski looked at Marlene.  
"Unlocking the door from the inside will be plenty easy, all I need is-" Marlene interrupted him.

"Has anyone ever told you how nice your voice is?" Kowalski stared at her, and she blushed. She wasn't entirely sure where that had come from, she simply felt the need to return the compliment.

"Um, well, no actually." Kowalski said. Marlene spotted the blush under his feathers and grinned.

"Kowalski?" She asked. "How about we take our time?".

* * *

**Nurse Skipper?** ~By EmoCupCakeGirl

"Ow!" Marlene cried out in pain as she scraped her knee on the rocks. She had messed up on the slide, and landed on the hard surface instead of the cool water. Blood clung to her fur. Standing up, she cried out again, and decided she was going to have to get this bandaged, or at least disenfected. Unfortunatly, she didn't have anything to help her cut. Instead, she limped over to the penguins habitat and knocked on the fishbowl.

Skipper popped out of the opening. "Hello Marlene," He raised an eyebrow at the sight of her leg. "I'm guessing you need help with that?" He asked. She nodded, and he helped her down the hole and onto one of the beds. She sat there, and waited as Skipper left and came back with a first aid kit.

"I thought Rico was the medic?" She questioned.

"He is, but the boys are out training. Don't worry Marlene, I know what I'm doing."

He took out some alcohol and cleaned Marlenes cut. She flinched but said nothing, and he added some disenfectant before applying a large bandage.

"There you go Marlene," Skipper finished. Marlene stood up.

"Thank you Skipper!" She said. She turned to leave, but hesitated in mid-step. She turned around to face Skipper, who was busy putting the supplies back into the kit. She walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before exciting HQ. Skipper stood there,  
suprised, his flipper holding on to the place she kissed.

* * *

Chapter 2 is now complete! Don't forget to reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy, and reveiw! It's over 2,000 words!**

* * *

**One Firework Can't Hurt** ~By EmoCupCakeGirl

"Please?" Begged Rico. He put his flippers together and fell to his knees in a dramatic attempt to convince Kowalski to take him.

"I don't know Rico." Kowalski hesitated. "Skipper gave me strict orders not to let you outside of the Hq on the 4th of July. You know how you get about fireworks."

The mowhawked penguin pouted, his frown deepening. How could he convince the taller bird to take him outside? He REALLY wanted to see the colorful explosions. Maybe even set off a few of his own. But Skipper, although he probably had the right to be, was overly paranoid about Ricos self control. Thinking for a second, Rico tried to manage his cutest puppy dog eyes.

"One?" He asked sweetly. He stared at the penguin, then buried his head into Kowalskies chest, still looking up at him.

Kowalski was having a very hard time saying no just then.  
He thought for a moment, but eventually gave in. "One firework can't hurt I guess."

Rico immediatly cheered up. He grabbed kowalski and pulled him outside before he had a chance to change his mind.  
They stood by the side of the island, watching the colors explode and streak against the night New York sky. Rico hacked up pink and red colored firework, already lit up. With a nod from Kowalski, he placed it on the ground, and the 2 ran off. They peered out of the fish bowl hole, then came out after the firework left the ground. It soared higher, until bursting in an explosion of color.

Kowalski squinted from the sudden brightness, then raised an eyebrow. "Interesting choice of fireworks, Rico,"  
He watched the pink heart expand in the sky, then fall down as the ashes cooled.

He was so busy watching he hadn't realized Rico had been scooting closer to him. The shorter penguins grabbed his flipper, and pulled him into a hug. Kowalski was suprised at first, but wrapped his flippers around Rico.

When they pulled apart, Kowalski spoke. "I think we better get you inside now, before Skipper finds out. He thinks your going to go crazy with the fireworks."

Rico frowned. When he was by Kowalski, he never felt calmer. He bet that even if he was surrounded by bombs,  
he wouldn't touch them as long as Kowalski was by his side. In fact, the only reason he had wanted to see the explosions was because he had felt the need to show the penguin the firework he had especially gotten for him.  
He shook his head. "Nu-uh!" He said.

Kowalski smiled. "I don't believe you'd go crazy either.  
I believe you could be surrounded by explosives and not even touch them."

Rico couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they had both had the same thought.

"You know what Rico?" Said kowalski. "How about we stay out a little longer? You can show me the other fireworks you have. I really liked that other one."

* * *

**Civilian No More!** ~By LittleBirdy05

Marlene sat in her habitat, pouting of all things. She was tired of Skipper treating her like she was helpless,  
calling her a 'civilian' all the time. Marlene started when she heard voices, coming from below, then pressed her ear to the floor.

"Kowalski, double time it!"

Marlene heard Skipper's voice, echoing down in the sewers. What were they doing? Suddenly Marlene got an idea and, grinning, she opened the sewer's entrance and lept down. Marlene looked around for the penguins, but she couldn't find them. Then she heard Skipper shout, followed by surprised cries from the others, and a voice she didn't recognize. Marlene gasped when she heard the three other penguins cry out Skipper's name, and several pained shouts from Skipper, himself. Without thinking the ran, following the voices, and rounded the corner at top speed. Marlene, still running, saw a surprising scene before her. Skipper was currently being pummeled by the rat kind. She'd heard them tell stories about him, but she'd never actually believed them, after all,  
mutated lab rats? Well, now was as good a time as any to prove her worth, right? Marlene sped up, and jumped in the air, bracing herself, as her foot connected sharply with the back of the rat king's head. He froze,  
midway, during a body slam, then ever so nicely collapsed.

"Ha!" She yelled, at the unconscious rat. "Who's the civilian now!?" She froze, seeing the looks on the penguin's faces. "Um... yeah." She straitened up. "So... what were you all fighting for anyway...?"

Private's face brightened. "Oh, Skipper came down here because he heard the rat king was planning to ask yo-"

Skipper slapped a flipper over Private's beak. "Ah, let's just keep that on the QT." He said.

* * *

**Who Can Fix It? Kowalski Sure Can!** ~By EmoCupCakeGirl

"Help, guys!" Marlene ran into the penguins habitat,  
screaming her head off.

Skipper grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her so she would come to her senses."Come down Marlene!" He said. "What's the matter?"

The otter took a few deep breaths and felt better."Ok,"  
she started "Well, my music player broke! And I have no idea how to fix it!" She started hyperventalating.  
"I need my music!"

Kowalski popped up from the backround. "I could fix it for you Marlene," He told her. "I could even improve the sound quality."

"Great!" Cried Skipper. "Kowalski, you go fix Marlene's music player. But be back here fast, we're starting training soon!"

With that, Marlene and Kowalski disapeared through the fishbowl and headed to Marlenes habitat.

"So, there it is," She said as they entered. She pointed to the busted up looking device, and Kowalski eagerly walked up to it.

"Is that all that's wrong?" He chuckled. "Only a few wires out of place. I'll get this fixed in no time,"

Marlene watched in awe as Kowalski effortlessly pulled and re-positioned dozens of multicolored wires. Then he took out a screwdriver and sealed it shut. When he was done it looked brand new.

"Wow" was all Marlene could say. She quickly put a tape in and played it. The sound quality was amazing. Clearly,  
she was impressed.

"Kowalski, you are such a genius!" She exclaimed.

The tall penguins face reddened a little. "Well, yes, I guess...yea." He stuttered. Marlene smiled at Kowalskies akwardness. She stepped closer to him, and he took a step back.

"You know, Kowalski, now that I think about it, you're also REALLY tall. And...kinda cute,"

Kowalskies blush was noticable through his feathers.

She took another step closer to him, and he didn't move.  
"You know, I think my blender could use some work too.  
If you think you can fix it."

He grinned. "Of course,"

* * *

**Snowball Fight? No, Snowball WAR!** ~By EmoCupCakeGirl

The tiny crystals fell from the sky, a few landing on Ricos outstretched flipper. He smiled as they melted in his hand. Kowalski was a few feet away, writing down info about the snow. How that was possible, or what he was even writing, Rico had no idea. But he did suddenly think of something to do. He grabbed up a decent amount of snow and rolled it into a ball. Then he chuckled as he wound his hand back and gave Kowalski a face full of the cold white stuff.

"Rico!" The taller bird made his own snowball and threw it at Rico, who ducked, and it ended up smacking into Privates chest. The small bird fell to the ground, then got up and growled. "Private I am so sor-" Suddenly he was being pelted with the cold.

Rico grabbed shovels of snow and threw it back at Private, defending Kowalski. Before they knew it, it was a full scale Snowball WAR! Skipper came out of the hole just then, witnessing the fun the others were having. He was just about to say something when a stray ball of snow hit him. The others dropped their snow and gasped, afraid they were going to get in trouble.

Skipper simply wiped the snow from his face, then smiled. "What team am I on?"

* * *

**One More Use For Whipped Cream** ~By EmoCupCakeGirl

"I can't belive we get ICE CREAM!" cheered private. He got a scoopful of vanilla and dropped it into his bowl. "It's almost as good as snowcones!" The others got their ice cream, and added their toppings. "umm..."  
Private looked around. "What happened to the whip cream?" He asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Maybe we forgot to grab it," Suggested Kowalksi.

"hm....maybe," The shortest penguin walked over to eat his ice cream in front of the Tv. Kowlski and Rico as usual went into the lab to eat thiers. When the door shut, Rico upchucked the tube of sprayable cream.

"Rico! YOU took the whipped cream?" Asked Kowalski. Rico nodded and smiled. He aimed the nozzle of the can right at the taller bird.

"Um...what are you-" Suddenly he was being sprayed with the sticky cream. Kowalski growled in frustration. Laughing, Rico coughed up another can and threw it at Kowalski. Catching the can, he started spraying whipped cream right at Ricos face. Outside of the lab, Skipper heard laughing and other sounds coming from behind the walls. He opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the two, who were covered in whipped cream and still spraying it at each other.

"What are you two DOING?" He demanded. Kowalski and Rico stopped their antics and stared at him. Kowalskis face flushed.

"Well, Skipper, we were just-"

"You know what?" inturrupted Skipper. "I don't even want to know!"

* * *

**Movie Night** ~By EmoCupCakegirl

"Rico?" Asked kowalski. The shorter penguin put down his comic and looked up at him.

"yeah?" He grunted. He watched as Kowalski looked down at the floor uncomfortabley, a faint stain of red accross his cheeks.

"Well, Rico, Skipper and Private have gone out for recon. They won't be back for a few hours. So...maybe.  
you and I could......watch a movie together perhaps?"

Rico chuckled, causing Kowalskis blush to redden even worse. Rico smiled. Was this his attempt to ask him out on a date? He stood and nodded. Although he would have rather watched a scary movie, he upchucked a documentary he thought the taller penguing would enjoy.

"No, I insist we watch a movie you would like," Kowa-  
lski said, and he pulled out a horror film called Revenge Of The Killer Penguins. Ricos eyes lit up. How could he have gotten this? It wasn't even coming out for another week!

"How?" Rico whispered, taking the movie from Kowalskis flippers, and staring at it in amazement.  
Kowalski shrugged.

"I just tapped into the companies network and sent an early shipment to the zoo." He spoke like hacking into a computer and getting free movies was no big deal. Rico put the disc into the dvd player, then sat down, urging Kowalski to sit down next to him. They both watched the explosions, Rico as content as a puppy with its mother. When one part had a few people exploding, and Kowalski felt like he was going to throw up at the sight of the injured beings. He covered his eyes, and Rico started feeling bad. He pulled Kowalski closer to him, letting the penguin bury his head into his neck when there were scary parts. When the movie was over, Kowalski was still hanging onto Rico.

"'Walski?" Rico shook the taller bird until he let go.

"Sorry Rico, but I don't quite enjoy movies like that."  
Rico frowned, then went up to the dvd player, inserting the movie Kowalski would've liked. he sat back down.

"Are you sure there is time for another movie?" Asked Kowalski. "The two should be back soon." Rico nodded, then smiled as Kowalskis eyes lit up at the movie "The history of Penguins." Kowalski gave Rico a small hug.

"Thank you Rico."

* * *

**Scar And All** ~By EmoCupCakeGirl

"Wow." Kowalski was breathless. Rico ran his paintbrush against the canvas, creating beautiful streaks of color.  
When he finished there was a life-like painting of Marlene. It looked as though she would walk right off of the paper. "You are really good, Rico," said Kowalski, "What are you going to paint next?"

The penguin thought for a second, then he pulled Kowalski in front of him and told him to stay.

"Are you going to paint me?" asked Kowalski. Rico nodded, then starting slashing black and white onto the paper. He was so precise, not one thing out of place. When he finished, Kowalski was looking at a perfect portrait of himself. "This is great!" cried Kowalski. He looked up and down the painiting, but there was not one mistake. "Have you tried painting yourself?"

Rico frowned. He shook his head, then pointed to his scar. Kowalski took Ricos hand.

"There's nothing wrong with your scar, Rico. It makes you look cute. You really should paint yourself." Rico picked up his paintbrush and put it into the taller penguins flipper. "You want ME to paint you?" Asked Kowalski. Rico smiled and switched the painting of kowalski to a clean canvas, then pushed him in front of it. The taller bird ran paint accross. His painting was good, but it was nothing compared to Ricos'. When he finished he set down the brush and stepped away, letting the shorter penguin get a good look at it.

Rico frowned at how kowalski had drawn him, smiling, his scar visible. He grabbed a brush and tried to paint over it, but Kowalski pulled his flipper away.

"It's perfect," Stated kowalski. Then he smiled. "Scar and all."

* * *

**A/N: LittleBirdy05 apolagizes for her lack of drabbles in this chapter. She has major writers block. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um....Reveiw! That's all I got to say.**

* * *

**YOOHOO! **~BY EmoCupCakeGirl

Rico was bouncing off the walls, jittery and hyper. He upchucked a bunch of weapons and threw them accross the room. Kowalski came in, and raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"What's up with you rico?" asked kowalski.

The shaking rico pointed to his bunk, which had several Yoohoo bottles littering it.

"You know what happens when you eat sugar!" Kowalski rico. he grabbed all the empty bottles and threw them in the trash. Rico was feeling so crazy, he just wanted to do SOMETHING! He laughed and jumped on Kowalski, wrestling him to the ground.

"Rico, get off!" cried Kowalski. The two tussled on the ground, Rico always being on top, since he was the strongest. After a while, Rico's sugar rush ran off. He collapsed on top of kowalski, breathing heavy.

"Great, now that you've got that out of your system, can you please get off?" asked kowalski. Rico thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Nu-uh!"

* * *

**If Only I Could Choose**~ By EmoCupCakeGirl (NOTE: This is in Marlenes point of veiw, and I was feeling very....uhh...sad when I wrote this)

I sigh, and look at the cuts I have made on my arms. I know if they were both here, then would stop me. But then I would have to choose. Choose between the brave, sexy, muscular Skipper with peircing sapphire blue eyes, and the tall, hot, smart, bright eyed Kowalski. I sigh again, and think. Which one is right for me? If only I could have both........ Why did they have to be so appealing? The scent of their feathers, their masculine personlities, their voices.....Their voices ring in my ears, sending shivers up my spine. I look at the blade in my hand, suddenly angry. I throw it into my mirror, smashing it into peices. And I swear, just for the moment,I can see the two reflected in the broken glass.

* * *

**Bad Feather Day** ~By EmoCupCake

"Kowalski?" Asked Private. The tall penguin looked up from his newest experiment.

"Yes, Private?"

"Why is Rico wearing a hat?" The short penguin pointed to Rico, who was sporting a baseball cap way too big for his head. It hung down over his eyes, but he was smiling anyway.

"Rico claims he is having a bad hair day," Kowalski answered.

This made Private curious. How did penguins have bad hair days? well, he did have his mowhawk. Prehaps it wasn't sticking up in its usual manner, and was instead dropping to his head, causing Rico to feel the need of a hat. But he wanted to know for sure. He walked by him casually, eyeing the hat. Would Rico go ballistic if private removed the cap? The curiosity was eating him however, so he mustered up his courage and swiped off Ricos cap. His mowhawk was fine. Looked just how it did every other day. Rico grabbed the cap back, frowning at the younger bird. He positioned it back on his head, and walked away. Well, perhaps Rico was just being Rico. There really wasn't a reason for most of the stuff he did. Private accepted this fact and simply went to watch the television.

In the other room, was Rico. He stood in front of a mirror, smiling at his reflection. Kowalski was right. He did look good in a hat. He whistled at himself and coughed up another one, preparing his next style.

* * *

**One HOT Cold Day **~By EmoCupCakeGirl

It was cold that day. Very cold. So cold, even the penguins were freezing. It was probably the worst day to have recon duty. Kowalski felt bad for whoever sucker was stuck with that job. Unfortunatly, he and Rico were chosen. They each bundled up in a simple scarf, which was long enough to cover their entire bodies. Then, they headed out, searching around the entire zoo.

It was so cold, Kowalski had shivers from the wind. And it only made things worse when his scarf got loose and blew away into Joeys pen. Who wants to take a chance at being beaten to a pulp over an article of clothing? He wrapped his flippers around himself to attempt to hold in his body heat. His attempt was failing, and they were not allowed to go home until they completed their rounds.  
Rico spotted the shaking Kowalski, and got an idea. He walked up to him and opened his scarf, wrapping it around both of them. It forced them to be closer to each other, not that Rico minded.

Kowalski blushed, but didn't object. He felt instantly warmer. not just from the scarf. Rico was so warm, and their bodies were touching, causing Kowalski to feel really hot. He was almost sweating. They walked slowly, finishing their recon. Kowalski was burning up, he felt the need to yank the scarf away and jump into the snow. But then he wouldn't be touching Rico. And he realized he wanted that.

His cheeks were flaming from the sudden blush, and he looked at Rico, who seemed perfectly fine. They reached their habitat, but before Kowalski could take off his half of the scarf, Rico pulled the scarf over their faces, pressed his body against Kowalski, and kissed him. Kowalski felt like he was set ablaze. Rico wrapped his flippers around Kowalski and nipped at his neck. Kowalski was very glad the scarf was covering all this. What would skipper say if he saw this? He let out an involuntary moan, and also wrapped his flippers around Rico. He ruffled up his feathers as Rico was messaging his back. When they broke away, Kowalski was visibly red.

They went inside, Neither one saying a word. They told Skipper the recon had gone well, then went to watch tv. during a commercial, kowalski turned to Rico.

"Uh..it..sure was hot in there." He told him. Rico just smiled and winked.

* * *

**Badgers!** ~By LittleBirdy05

"Private!" Private started, as Skipper called him. "We've got some new arrivals today, too many to cover on our own. We're going to split up." he said. Private raised his eyebrows.

"But Skippah, what about the penguin credo?" He said. "Safety of the citizens comes first Private, and this is the best strategy. You take the eastern habitat." Skipper said, pointing to one of the new habitats, a small one, with a medium sized fence.  
"It's small, so the inhabitants can't be that big, easy enough for you, right Private?" Kowalski said.

Private nodded. This didn't seem too bad. He made his way to the habitat, sure to keep quiet. You never know what could really be there. Private hopped over the fence and looked around. It seemed like it'd be a cozy place... well, if you like this kind of thing.  
It was mainly dirt, and twigs, and grass, on an uneven landscape. He noticed that burrows, dottet the habitat, and that there were paw prints everywhere. What lived there? A fox maybe? Private peered down one of the holes.  
"Ello? Anyone there?" He called, quietly.

"Well, ello, there, 'ow are ya?" Private started a bit, at the voice behind him, and turned to reply. Suddenly he froze in fear. Those claws, those teeth, those black beady eyes!

"Badger!" Private screamed, then, without thinking, dove into the badger's hole, to get away. The badger scratched his head, looking confused.

"Yeah, Imma badga'. Say, whatcha' doin' in my home?" He asked. Private peaked out of the hole, just as a second badger joined the first.

"Ay, Damion, who's 'at?" He asked, grinning. Private squealed, and darted further back into the hole. "Aw, now lookit, ya' wen' an' scared 'im." He said. The second badger frowned. "Aw, I'm sorry, fuzzy, I didn' mean ta." He said. Private barely looked out at the two badgers staring down at him.

"I-I-I'm n-not fuz-zzy." He stammered.

"Ah, well, I jus' mean' ya look fuzzy wit you're featherish parts all fuffled an' what not." He said.

Private hadn't realized how his feathers had been standing on end. "Aw, come on ou', we didn' mean no harm, now." The first said.

"N-no, badger's ea-eat birds." Private squeaked. The second scratched his head.

"E's go' a poin' now." he said. The first shook his head. "Ay, now, we don' do tha' though. We're born an' bread in zoo, ya know." He said. "Frui's an' veggi's all da way man." The second added.

"An' maybe da occasional fish. Not natural, I know, bu' dey sure are good." He said, his tounge out. Pivate peaked around, and felt a small laugh coming up, at how much he reminded him of Rico. "Ey, yur a pen'uin, aren'  
ya? Yur kin' like fish." He said, grinning. Private poked his head out.

"We- well yeah, it's all we eat." He said. "I- I like trout best." The badger's grinned at each other.

"Ey! We go' some o' dat in da burrow! 'Ow 'bout ya le' us in der, we can show ya aroun'." The first asked. Private hesitated. They seemed pretty friendly. Five minutes later... Private, Damion, and Richard looked up at the dirt ceiling, hearing voices, echo down the hole.  
"Badgers! we sent him into the badger's den, Private is terrified of badgers!" He heard Skipper yell. Private took another bite of his trout, as the three penguins shot down into the den. He waved.

"Hey, Skippah, have you met Damion and Richard?" The two badgers waved.

"Ay." One said smiling. "Trout?"

* * *

**You can't take Mr. Cuddles!** ~By EmoCupCake

Private sat on his bed, cooing to his stuffed animal.

"You are so cute ." He crooned, squeezing his plushie will all the strength he could manage. It was a lion, looking extremely similar to Alex the lion. He held his animal close, feeling the soft fake fur that covered it. For some reason the plushie soothed Private,  
and he loved pretending it was just like a person. He even slep with it sometimes. And it was the bond with this inanimate object that made him feel crushed when Skipper tried to take it away.

"You're too old for baby toys soldier!" Skipper said to him. He tried to grab away, but Private held on tight, not letting go, as if his life depended on it.

"How come Rico gets a doll and I can't!" He whined. He yanked the plushie back, doing a tug-a-war with Skipper.

"Because Rico loves his doll, and it's not a stuffed animal!" He barked. He pulled it out of Privates reach, causing him to start sobbing.

" I love Mr. Cuddles too! Please Skipper, let me keep !" He begged. "I promise I'll man up soon! I'll be the manliest man ever!" He grabbed onto Skipper and started crying. The sight was crushing Skipper. He always had a soft spot for the young bird.

"Pull yourself together Private!" He demanded. "Ok, you can keep this thing. For now." He handed it back to Private, and the little penguin squealed.

"Thank you Skipper!" He gave Skipper a great big hug, then walked away to watch tv with .

* * *

**And A Red One For Good Luck** ~By EmoCupCakeGirl

All 4 penguins covered their ear holes as the terrible wailing rang through their HQ.

"Skippah, what is that?" Privates cried through the noise. "It's almost as bad as Juliens all night partying!" "I don't know Private," Said Skipper, "But I'm going to find out!" He disapeared through the hole.

The sounds were even more agonizing outside. And they were coming from Marlene's habitat. He hurried over there, not bothering to knock as usual , but just burst in. The poor otter was quite a sight. She was still wailing, tears pouring down her face. She collapsed on her bed, muffling the sounds with her pillow, to woven up with herself to notice Skipper was there.

"Um, Marlene?" Skipper stood awkwardly staring at her. He'd never seen her cry before. It was a strange thing. She looked up from her pillows. Her fur was ruffled in several places, her eyes puffy and red.

"Hey there Skipper" She said, trying to muster up a smile. She walked over to him, atttempting to fix her hair. Eventually, she gave up as her fur kept springing back.

"Anything wrong?" He asked her. "Oh, it's 's just..." She suddenly broke down again and threw herself at Skipper. "I found a great guy to go out with! We were dating for a month and then I found him cheating on me with a fox!" She sobbed.

Skipper hesitated and patted her on the back as she stained his feathers with her tears. "There...there.  
I'm sure, Um, it'll all be ok." He said. He wasn't really good at making girls feel better. Didn't have much expierience in that catagory.

"No, it's not!" She cried. "He used to pick me the most beautiful purple flowers!" Skipper got the greatest idea just then. Something to make Marlene stop crying. He reached out, smoothing her fur out so it looked nice and glossy.

"You just stay right here," He told her. Marlene rolled her puffy eyes. Like she had anywhere else to go. Skipper quickly slid on his belly to the park. He spotted the flowers marlene was talking about. Marlene would never had been able to get the flowers by herslef,  
since she would become wild when she stepped outside the zoo. He grabbed up a bunch, even throwing in some red flowers for good measure, then headed back to her house.

Marlene's eyes glowed when she spotted the beautfiul bouquet. Skipper handed them to her, and she couldn't stop staring at them.

"Well, uh, since your recent boyfriend isn't giving you flowers anymore, I will marlene" He said triumphantly. "That way your habitat will never be dull and colorless."

Marlene continued looking at the arrangement, without saying a word. Finally she smiled. "Thanks Skipper," She said. She immediatly brightened up. "They're perfect." She hugged Skipper, and he grinned.

"Anytime Marlene."

* * *

**The Lemur and the Penguin** ~ By LittleBirdy05

All around the leechy nut tree, The lemur chased the penguin,  
The lemur thought it was all in fun 'Til- SLAP

"Ringtail, if you don't stop following me, I'm going to knock you into next week!"

Skipper huffed and walked off, leaving Julien standing there. Grinning slyly, he started creeping after the penguin again.

* * *

**Enetophobia** ~By LIttlBirdy05

"Alright Skipper-" Kowalski was interrupted.

"Why am I strapped to a chair?" Skipper demanded. Kowalski frowned.

"I was getting to that. Skipper, it's, that time again..." Kowalski looked at Rico and Private,  
they seeming just as nervous. Kowalski looked back at Skipper, who was beginning to get suspicious. "It's ... vaccination time." Kowalski winced, but Skipper gave no reaction, something that scared them more. "Uh, Skip-" Suddenly Skipper lurched forward, knocking the chair over, landing him face first on the ground. Uttering something that sounded like the combination of a squeal and a terrified yell, Skipper tried using his feet to slide himself away, Kowalski yelped, yanking the chair back up. "Skipper, we're here to help you!" He shouted over Skipper's protests.

"Help me!?" Skipper yelled, "How is a n-needle supposed to-" Suddenly Marlene hopped through the hatch.

"Hey guys, what... are... you..." She stared at the three penguins, holding Skipper back, who was still tied to the chair. "Wow, I don't even want to know."

"Eh!" Rico yelled in Protest, Skipper grimaced, and Kowalski went red in the face. Private spoke up.

"We're just trying to help Skippah, we're getting our shots tomorrow and he's afraid of needles." He said. Marlene raised an eyebrow at the thought of Skipper being afraid of something so simple. Then again, she had plenty of her own fears.

"Well that's easy," Marlene said. "We just have to figure out why he's afraid of needles." She looked at Skipper. Skipper swallowed and hung his head, suddenly calm.

"Why? I'll tell you why..."

"Skippy-"

"Hush Cicilia!"

"But Skippy, where are we?" A tiny voice whispered horsely. A young Skipper looked around, his eyes darting about, taking in his surroundings. Wood. They were in a box, made of wood. He looked down to his little sister, cursing whoever had done this. Cicilia was sick enough already, she didn't need excitement.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem familiar." He had traveled the world, Equadore, Denmark, but never here. He had finally settled back in Antartica after an honorable discharge from the military and was devoted to spending the rest of his life, caring for his ill sister, and only family member left. The two penguins gasped in surprise as one side of the box was pried open, and a pair of eyes peered. What ever it was, reached in an apandege, a featherless limb, with five more, shorter ones attatched. Skipper had once caught a glance of these creatures back on a mission in Denmark. Humans, they were. Skipper scowled, backing away, sheilding his sister. He tensed as it got closer, then when it was only centimeters away, he instinctively bit it. The human shouted, jerking it's hand back. Cicilia squealed, and Skipper scowled more. He didn't like this human. He heard a chuckle, outside the box.

"I told you Alice, you're not supposed to reach in like that, Didn't they tell you that during your orientation?"

"They may have mentioned it..." The other human mumbled.

Skipper yelped, as a different appendage swiftly snatched him out of the box.

"Skippy!" Cicilia squealed. Skipper writhered and squacked as he was poked and prodded, by strange human. "Well, this one's in great shape." He said.  
Skipper's stomach lurched. He was plopped down in a cage, and it was locked. The doctor reached in for Cicilia, and Skipper charged at the cage. The first human glanced back at him, weirdly, as he dropped down, dazed from the hit.

"Oh my." Skipper shook his head, clearing the dizziness away. "Oh, this one's so sick, I'm afraid she'll have to be put down..." The doctor set Cicilia down, and went to rummage through a drawer.

"Skippy." Cicilia whimpered. Skipper poked his beak through the bars. "It's alright Cici, it'll be okay." He said, using her nick name, in a comforting tone. The doctor turned, and Skipper stared at what was in his hand. Long and sharp. He didn't like it.

"Don't worry little one, this won't hurt at all, it'll be over real quick." Skipper turned his attention away for only a moment, the first human catching his eye as it rushed out the door. Skipper gasped, and snapped his attention back, when he heard Cicilia yelp.

"Hey!" He shouted, ramming against the bars. Suddenly he froze, seeing Cicilia's face. She looked tired, and peaceful. He had seen that look before.

"No, oh- oh no." He sobbed. Cicilia looked at him weakly, and smiled.

"Aw, Skippy, I don't feel sick anymore..It's great.." Cicilia laid her head down and closed her eyes, looking almost like she was sleeping. Then she stopped breathing.

"No!" Skipper shouted, starting to shake his cage. "No! No! You deranged maniac, what did you do!? No!!!"

Skipper looked up at the others, a mixed array of emotion on their faces. "I don't do needles."

* * *

REVEIW!


End file.
